


56. It Brings Out Your Eyes

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [56]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: They've talked. A bit. Enough for now. But where are you left afterwards?***There it was, the dusting of a blush on his handsome face, Magnus smiled softly up at him.“Oh,” Alec said, no louder than a whispered exhale.“That’s still true now, Alec,” Magnus continued.





	56. It Brings Out Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This series is one of oneshots so they can all be read separately, all focused on Magnus and Alec and all the ways they say 'I Love You'.

By the time Maryse left the office, Magnus was ready to tip over on Alec’s couch and take a nap despite his somewhat-reluctant plans to have a long, serious talk with his boyfriend about what had happened. Instead, he leant his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Just listening to Alec close the door softly behind his mother. Alec’s footsteps light and familiar as he walked back towards him. The dip next to him as Alec sat down, his whole side warming up as Alec leant against him, dropping his head onto Magnus’ shoulder. He brought his hand from the back of the couch to thread his fingers through Alec’s hair. He knew they’d have to move soon. That they couldn’t stay here in Alec’s office forever. If nothing else, Jace or Isabelle would come looking for Alec soon or want to use his office seeing as Alec was off-duty for a while. Magnus made a mental note to thank the Lightwood siblings for that later. 

 

Eventually, Alec sat up again, dislodging Magnus’ fingers and prompting Magnus to turn his head to face him, eyes open again. Alec was looking at him. One hand was raised as if he’d been about to touch but had thought twice about it. Magnus hated that hesitation, hated that they’d slipped back so far. He missed, a bone-deep ache, when Alec would hold his hand freely, would kiss his forehead as he went by or stand behind him, chin on his shoulder whenever Alec could get away with it. Alec lowered his hand to his own knee. Magnus let him.

 

“I don’t…” Alec started, paused, then seemed to decide on something. “I don’t want to push or overstep but I don’t want to not ask, in case, so um...do you have somewhere you’re staying? ‘Cause you can stay here, if you want or need or something…”

 

Typically, he’d tease him, hint around for the blush he so adored but Alec wasn’t meeting his gaze for longer than a second. 

 

“I stayed with Catarina and Madzie,” Magnus said, watching Alec wince as he realised that Madzie must’ve been told what he’d done, Magnus reached out and covered Alec’s hand with his own. “But I’d rather stay here. If that’s alright with you.”

 

Alec nodded, a relieved smile chasing away the doubt. “More than okay.”

 

Magnus leaned in for a chaste kiss, grinning widely at Alec’s content sigh when he pulled away again. He stood and tugged Alec’s hand to get him to follow. Fortunately, the corridors were empty of anyone that would try to stop them for a conversation as they made their way to Alec’s room. Namely, the Lightwood siblings and Clary, probably they were off somewhere else. Causing more trouble for themselves and everyone else. Yet, Magnus couldn’t bring himself to worry about that right then. 

 

Alec’s room was just the same as it had been when he’d left. Except the bed looked like it hadn’t been touched in days. There was a scrap of paper, what looked to have been a fire message, left on the end of his bed and Alec’s bow was missing but other than that, the photos were still on the dresser, the robe Magnus had intentionally left behind one morning was folded neatly on Alec’s chair. It was still the same room. Alec let go of his hand to throw the paper off his bed into the bin and so Magnus sat in the newly empty space. He didn’t say anything as Alec picked up the folded robe, not when Alec stood looking at it for a beat longer than normal, not when he turned around and held it out with a wobbly smile. 

 

“I was going to give this back, I thought you’d miss it. But I also thought you’d want space,” Alec said, brows furrowing a little when Magnus didn’t reach out to take it. “I know you said I could keep it to- you said I could wear it but that, that was before and I thought you’d want it back…”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, finally taking the robe but setting it to the side so he could loosely wrap his fingers around Alec’s wrists to draw him closer. “I told you I wanted you to have it because it brings out your eyes, which it does, you look gorgeous in it. But I also wanted you to keep it here because I wished for you to have a reminder that I was going to come back.”

 

There it was, the dusting of a blush on his handsome face, Magnus smiled softly up at him. 

 

“Oh,” Alec said, no louder than a whispered exhale. 

 

“That’s still true now, Alec,” Magnus continued. “I’m still coming back. I’m here because you are. What you did was...frankly stupid but your intentions were anything but.”

 

The puff of laughter surprised him, a brief flash of cold dread spooling in his chest but Alec didn’t turn away, didn’t start actually laughing at him. Instead, he seemed to be having trouble containing his smile, his eyes lit up not with anger but with joyous affection. 

 

“You- you’re,” Alec stumbled over his words, “Magnus, you’re so- just so...perfect. I know we need to talk and figure this out but, by the Angel, I just-...”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t question him, yet.

 

“You make it so easy. So easy to love you, I don’t understand how anyone doesn’t.”

 

Alec’s jubilance was infectious, like he was magic too. With his words and his sincerity. He was so  _ sincere _ in everything he did, Magnus wanted to kick himself all over again for not having pointed out Alec was lying. But, it didn’t matter now. They were here. Together. They were laughing and Magnus had pulled Alec down onto the bed next to him to trade kiss after kiss, imperfect and the happiest Magnus had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Comments and prompts (Not NSFW) welcome! 
> 
> Come and find me for fics and more writing at [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
